


list

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 25/30</p>
<p>Everyone he meets has suggestions – movies to watch or books to read or places to visit – and after a certain point there are so many that he has to start writing them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	list

**Author's Note:**

> Not super pleased with this one, but my train is very delayed and I wanted to get this up sooner rather than later since I've had issues with the WiFi in the past. Might come back to do some editing at a later date.

Everyone he meets has suggestions – movies to watch or books to read or places to visit – and after a certain point there are so many that he has to start writing them down. His memory’s good, but the sheer number of things he’s missed and apparently _must_ catch up on is so large that even he doesn’t have a chance at remembering it all.

So he gets a notebook and a pen, and he takes them with him to write down the numerous suggestions so that he can look each one up on the internet and figure out if it’s worth putting time into.

It was confusing at first, having that much information available at the tips of his fingers. But now that he’s gotten the hang of it, Steve can admit that it’s probably among the most useful things he’s been introduced to thus far.

For all that people like to tell him what he’s missed, though, there’s a small number of people who actually put effort into helping him shorten the list rather than add to it.

Natasha’s one of the first, and that means Clint ends up helping too when he’s not on assignment. She drags him out to try foods that burst with flavor in his mouth and see movies on huge screens with sound that shakes his bones.

After the fall of SHIELD he has Sam, too, and he helps in other ways. He gets Steve to try things on his own, but doesn’t leave him alone. He leaves books in Steve’s bags – old classics he’s liked for years and newer publications that he finished the day before and thought Steve would enjoy – and changes the TV to AMC whenever they get the chance and sits Steve down to watch when a favorite of his is playing.

It takes Steve a while, and he starts with small steps, but he finds himself embracing this new world more and more. He stops writing quite as many things down, not as concerned with finding out everything and anything just because someone tells him about it.

One day, he crosses a book off his list and that’s it: there’s nothing more filling the pages, just blank space and some wrinkled pages from the time it started pouring as he was making note of a television show Clint had been rambling about during a trip to pick up ingredients for guacamole.

It’s strangely freeing, and Steve smiles quietly at the notebook before he sets it down on the counter, no longer a constant presence in his pocket.

He only spares himself a moment to wonder what he’ll try next.


End file.
